1. Field of Invention
A replacement neck assembly for a motorcycle modifies the motorcycle frame to accept a larger front wheel diameter than the factory original, the replacement neck assembly providing the replacement neck, an optional fairing mount, the replacement neck accepting a factory or modified triple tree, whereby the motorcycle frame can accept the large front wheel without affecting the operating height of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present replacement neck assembly, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
There does not appear to be a motorcycle frame replacement neck assembly in the prior art similar to or anticipating the present replacement neck, nor any replacement neck supplied to enlarge the front wheel diameter of a motorcycle. That does not mean that a person who builds motorcycles has not modified a motorcycle from its factory components, ordinarily and commonly done by owners with frequency. However, a replacement neck assembly for a motorcycle as shown in the drawings and as defined in the specification and claims herein is not present in the prior art.
There are several faring brackets shown in the prior art directed to the installation of a fairing. One such fairing bracket is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0163900 to van der Hoeven, which discloses a pair of shaped brackets for a quick installation and quick removal of a motorcycle fairing to the neck of a motorcycle. Other bracket mounting appliances are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,949 to Ransone, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,835 to Wargin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,508 to Ogishima. These are supplied in different shapes and embodiment, but all intended to attach a fairing to a motorcycle.
A motorcycle triple tree having an adjustable rake and height is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,928 to Delpit. The “rake” within the Delpit patent is defined as the angle between the front forks of a motorcycle and a line perpendicular to the ground upon which the motorcycle sits. The height adjustment is relative to the rake whereby the height adjustment is increased when the rake angle is decreased (FIG. 7). The present triple tree is provided to accommodate the replacement neck assembly adapting to a shorter neck.